Frienamies
by temptationtreatsable
Summary: LeviXReader, when the superiors were in training. She hated him. His coal hair and eyes. No matter how funny his laugh is or how kind he can be, she hated how he could show her up easily. But she'll show him. She doesn't need anyone to look after her. Though, when Levi offers to help with training, even she knows she needs it. But she will never admit it... Publicy at least.
1. Starting the end

During the Century of Peace, despite its name, there was a shortage of worthy soldiers. Twenty years before the rise of the Collosal Titan, Lance Corp. Levi and his crew were trainees. And where we start off is long before Levi's hardened state.

"_, _!" Hanji, a maroon hair'd girl shook awake her friend, _ _. _bolted up, yelling as she did so.

"3DMG Training today!" Her voice full of enthusiasm. _ Was so excited she slept in her suit, minus the harness. Somehow, it wasn't all wrinkled. She threw on her boots and harness, "This is going to be awesome, watch me, everyone will be jealous of me." Her eyes sparkled, fixing her _(Colour)_ _(Style)_ hair so that it wouldn't be a bother.

"Just wait, we'll be the best soldiers anyone's ever seen, _!" Hanji fawned, eager to get her hands on the gear.

"Yeah, but we have to get there first. There's already a line." Petra, another girl in the bunker said as she looked out the door. Hanji and _ ran out, dragging Petra with them.

"I won't let that Levi guy show me up again!" _ Hissed under her breath.

Levi had joined the trainee squad the same time as _. While she was great, he was even better. And it pissed her off. Everything he excelled in should have been _'s place! She was better than that thug.

The three got in line, hands folded behind their backs. Much to _'s annoyance, Levi was already there, and she was forced to stand by him.

"Ready to be showed up, Levi?" _'s voice leaked with poison as she spoke to the said boy, who was only a bit taller than her.

"I have no intention to "show anyone up", _. We're here to train and nothing more. It is not a competition." The staleness of Levi's voice would scare most people. But _ wasn't most people.

"You must really be nervous, _Rivalle."_ _ had learnt that Levi hated being called by his full name, as much as she loved using it. She could even feel the air tense around the two.

"Whatever you say, _." Levi gave a tch, ignoring her completely.

Soon, everyone else that had not left the first day was lined up, eagerly examining the five sets of 3DMG and poles that would help them balance.

The squad leader came out, beginning his long and detouring speech about how to use the gear. _ hung onto every word like it would be her guide to succsess. Well, it was actually. And she was even more excited when she of the first five, including Levi, Petra, Hanji, and another kid named Erwin, to get in gear. _ had a bit of trouble getting the gear on, but did so before everyone else at least.

"Raise!" The squad leader boomed as soon as everyone was ready.

And of course, _ ended up face planting.

"Get up,_!"

_Tried hard, it was obvious. She grit her teeth, and tried again and again. But it was useless. _ glanced over to Levi, who was balancing perfectly. He rolled his eyes at her. Even Petra could do it with ease.

Levi sighed, and requested to be lowered. He was, and went over to _. He bent over, "Need a bit of help, _?"

"Not from you."

"_."

"Get away-" _ Didn't finish, seeing as Levi forcefully lugged her up by the back of her collar, helping the girl balance until he let go, allowing _ to balance. "…Thanks." She murmured, the embarrassment obvious. As grateful as she was, she wanted to smack Levi for helping her.

"No problem." Levi went back to the line, seeing as their turn was over. _ hopped out of gear as soon as she was lowered, returning to her place next to Levi.

The morning went by agonizingly slow. Those whom have had their turn were dismissed to breakfast. And again, much to _'s annoyance, she was forced to sit next to Levi when the other tables were filled.

"Why do you resent me, _?"

The question smacked into _ like a titan. She was surprised it didn't have the usual snide remark-

"Is it because I'm better than you?"

Ah, there it was. "Shut up, Ravalli. I'm just as good as you, and soon I'll be better." _ Replied cooly, soaking her stale bread in soup.

"I can always help you after hours-"

"I can do just fine on my own."

"I highly doubt that."

"What did you just say?" _ glared daggers at Levi, though he seemed oblivious.

"You obviously need help, considering you're pose is sloppy. I'm supposing that you wish to 'show me up', because I am the better-" Now, Levi was cut off, by _'s soggy bread smacking into his face.

"Go to hell." She hissed, standing up and turning heel, ignoring the shocked faces plastered everywhere, even on Levi's.

_ didn't bother going back to the training field just yet. She began to run laps, starting slow then her speed progressed. The squad leader looked particularly surprised, oblivious to everything that had previously happened. When the last of the squad went in for breakfast, and others began to come out, _ ran her 20th lap, and finally stopped and returned to her place in line, calming her heavy panting.

"Is something wrong, _?" The squad leader's voice was sympathetic for once. Pixis, was it?

"Just lost my temper, sir." _ answered, pivoting one of her aching knees. She didn't notice Levi had taken his place next to her, a fresh shirt dawned.

"Why, might I ask? Pixis continued.

"I just do not like my stature and abilities to be insulted, sir." _'s voice wavered, refusing to allow her mind to flash back to horrid times of her childhood.

"I'm sorry." Levi didn't look up, even when _ looked over to him, surprised.

"… Whatever." _ mumbled, looking forward.

Pixis had stood at the front of the group, "We will now practice maneuvering."

"_Fuck me." __ Groaned.


	2. Admitting the Past

Needless to say, _ sucked with 3DMG. Compared to Levi at least, he looked like he had been doing it forever. _ was right after him, though, she lost balance often. Not as much as everyone else, at least. So _ was sufficient. According to Levi she looked "like a cow attempting to preform ballet".

Oh, and did it piss _ off even more, resulting in her nearly attacking him right there. "I'll kill you!" She hissed trying to break free of Hanji and Petra's grip, "Lemme at 'im!"

Levi cracked a smile and shook his head as he walked off to lunch, catching up with Erwin. He sure was proud of himself, the damn peacock.

Petra and Hanji released _, causing her to fall on her face, and start punching the ground in fury. "_, calm down, it was just the first day. You'll get better, trust me!" Petra urged.

"Yeah, they'll faint when they see my- I mean, your glory!" Hanji added.

"As usual, you're right Hanji." _ rolled over, "Ya'll go ahead and get lunch. I'm gunna relax here a while…"

"Alrighty, seeya!" Hanji and Petra pranced off, talking frantically about upcoming events. _ however, remained where she was, flat on the ground, soft grass tickling her back.

After a few minutes, _ got up, and began running laps again. She picked up a couple bags of sand, meant to help build muscle, and began running with them. Constantly shifting the sacks, she began to get better balance. Really, _ was just venting out anger by wearing herself out. After a little while, she finally returned to the lunchroom, sweaty and tired. Lunch was just soup with potatoes and bread. As usual.

Eating like she never would again, _ ignored conversing with anyone, sitting alone. Her thoughts were too heavy.

_"Ow, let me go!" A little girl with long _(colour)_ hair squealed, her older brothers holding the poor thing by the hair, beginning to beat her up. "Stop! Stop!" _ Continued to squawl, until her mother ran outside. _

_ "She's so weak, like a mouse!" _

_ "And a mouse is a pesk, pesks gotta' be beaten!"_

_ This was a normal day for tiny _. Being beaten and showed up by her brothers. They were always stronger than her. And the strong prey on the weak._

_ "Jenks, Gilbert! Leave _ alone, go inside, now!" The two boys mumbled, letting their sister go, slipping inside. _ was on the ground, curled up in pain, crying her eyes out. _

_ "I'm so weak… Why am I so weak… I'm so useless…" _ whimpered. _

_ "Oh, _, sweetie…" Her mother picked her up, hugging the littlegirl as she began to wail into the apron. "_, calm down. It's ok. You're strong, strong enough to be a Scouting Legion corporal." The woman tried to hush _, whom couldn't hardly listen. "You'll get stronger, hon, trust me. You'll show everyone." _

_ Later that night, while everyone was asleep, _ snuck out. In the small, unguarded town, it was easy. Titans had not bothered the town in decades, so she considered it safe to hide out in the forest for a little while. _

_ Oh, but would it be a good or bad idea… _

_ A while later _ could hear screaming. Crashing. Loud, giant footsteps. The sound of animals and humans crying out for help filled the air. The sound of armour clinking and Scouting Legion warriors fighting hard to save the town, but it was too late. _ looked through the bushes as she watched the silhouette of a titan devouring her family, her home crushed beneath it. The soldiers had to retreat. Few horseback made it, and just as they were not far from _, she cried out. _

_ "Help! Wh-where's my mommy? What's going on!" _ Ran out of the bushes. The four soldiers that made it stopped, looked to each other, and one scooped you up. _

_ "Come now, little one, everything is ok. We're going on a little adventure." Her voice was soothing as they charged off again, the woman holding you. "I'm Trix, what's your name?" _

_ "I-I'm _... Where are we going?"_

_ "To the big city." _

Later on in life _ had found out what had happened. Titans attacked her town, and devoured her mother and brothers, though it was only her mother she missed. Ever since _ had been taken in by the orphanage, and when the girl hit the right age, she enlisted to become a solder, where her place was now as a trainee.

And boy, did _ hate Titans. Many of these people had never seen so much of a realistic painting. Let alone their family being consumed.

_ got up from her table and tossed her tray into the return bucket, then went back out to the lineup. She ignored Levi as he arrived, and tried to make conversation.

"I was joking, you know."… "You really have some potential." … "Are you ignoring me?"…

"I don't care if you were. I know I do. And yes, and I would like to continue doing so." _ answered swiftly, folding her hands behind her back as Pixis returned.

"We'll be doing a combination of various techniques in order to improve hand-to-hand combat." He announced, and proceeded with the demonstration with his assistant.

He paired people off, and of course, _ was stuck with Levi. Damnit.

_ held the fake dagger she was given, and got ready to attack Levi. Oh, this would be fun. "Alright, when you're-" _ didn't get the chance to finish, due to Levi swiping his feet under her, then proceeded to snatch the dagger, and pin her on the ground with her arms behind her back. "Ahck! Geeze, you could be more gentle, I'm not a damn titan!"

"Sorry." He murmured, getting off of _ and allowing her to stand up. "Alright, your turn to defend."

Now, this is something _ could do. As he charged, _ grabbed left Levi's wrist that held the dagger, then using her left leg, curled it around his waist to toss the boy to the ground. Or at least, that was what she wanted to do. Levi somehow managed to _ around, plant his boot on her back and shove her to the ground face first, the dagger pressing to her back.

This was going to be a long day.

After five hours of being tossed around by Levi, and only managing to take him down twice, everyone retired to their quarters. _ was whimpering in pain as Hanji set the last bag of ice on the girl's arm. "Damn short stack…"

"_, you're shorter than him."

"So! I can't believe he managed to beat me again! This is bullshit…" She growled, grinding her teeth.

"So what, are you going to give up?" Petra inquired, pausing the polishing of her boot.

"Of course not!" _ gave a tch, "I'm going to show him what I got. Then he'll be sorry he even tried to show me up." The aura was dark around _, causing Hanji and Petra to retreat in fear. When _ was like this, it was best not to be around her. "I'm going for a run." She shot up, throwing the ice bags to and fro, rushing outside as the sun was setting.

"_-_! You haven't even had dinner yet!" Petra tried to call the girl back, but _ wouldn't have it.

Turns out _ had made her way to the weight lifting area, then began a long hour of exercise. Though, she was unaware of the two sets of eyes on her.

"She sure is persistent." Pixis commented from his office, watching _ struggle to lift more than she should.

"I know, I know. I'll go help her." Levi sighed. Pixis had called him in there to talk to him about _, in fact.

"Oi."

"Fuck off, Ravalli." _ hissed, managing to lift more than should be possible.

"Let me help you." Levi tried to assist the girl, who only shot him a death glare.

"I don't need help. Especially not from you. Not from anyone." _ almost yelled, setting down the weights. "I can handle myself."

"You'll fail the teamwork test in no time with that attitude. Besides, Pixis instructed me to help you."

"I said, I don't need help."

"_. No one is around, and you know it. Why are you so damn hard headed?" He sat next to _ on the bench, who looked away with a scowl. "I want to know why you're so grouchy all the time. No one here is like that. I care more than I look, you know. You can tell me."

_ stared at the ground, her eyes narrowing. "Because, I want to show everyone I'm worth more than I look. I was always treated like a piece of stale bread no one wanted."

At that point, _ already couldn't handle it. She began to spill everything about her past. Tears began falling from her eyes as she spoke of the titan attack.

"You see? I can't stand for anyone to try to surpass me. I _will _get into the Scouting Legion. And I swear, I'll kill every single Titan I see." Her hands clenched into fists as she proceeded to try and wipe away the tears, "Damnit, why the hell am I telling you of all people…It's just a stupid sob story, not hardly an ex-"

"Shut up, _." _'s head turned to Levi as he spoke, "It is all a good reason. Sometimes people simply handle some things. Let me help you train, ok? I'll help you get your revenge. I promise."

"…. Ok."

From that moment on, _ didn't know how, but her enemy became her friend.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." She punched Levi in the arm.

…. For the most part at least.


	3. Wounds heal

For the first time since training began, _ felt like she didn't want to kill Levi. He helped her with refining and increasing her skills over the next week. Instead of being the usual ass he dropped the smartass remarks and really showed her how to make her fighting better. Though, that was when things got a bit out of hand. They had just begun training in the woods, using the 3DMG with the swords, slashing into cushions placed onto cutouts of titans. _ and Levi were doing exceptionally with teamwork, surprisingly. Everyone had unconsciously paired up.

"_, another one, left, northeast!" Levi called to her as they were heading forward using the gear.

"I got it!" _ yelled enthusiastically, upping the gas so she was ahead of Levi. She was attempting to pull the triggers of the gear so that the girl would get close to the dummy. But the gear malfunctioned, causing her grappling hooks to stop retreating, and the gas to stop pumping.

"The other left, you idiot!"

Levi and _'s wires crossed, causing them to tangle, make the two trainees crash into each other, and fall to the ground.

"Thanks, Levi!" Erwin laughed as he slashed into the neck of the false titan with precision, disappearing into the woods.

"Way to go, _." Levi sighed, standing up, "Filthy…" He dusted himself off. "… _?"

The said girl was lying on the ground, blood seeping into the dirt, her own sword stained with the crimson. She was quietly gasping for air, hand barely pressing on the wound.

"_!" Levi yelled, dropping to her side. He turned _ over, his eyes resting on a gouge on _'s side.

"I… Is it… bad…?" _ murmured, her _(colour)_ eyes looking up to Levi.

"…No, i-its… Not too bad… You'll… B-Be fi… fine…" Levi had never seen wounds like this, even in his previous life. "Chief!" He screamed, "_ is hurt!"

"Levi, I'll be fine, you said it isn't bad…" _ tried to sit up, only to howl out in agony, falling back down.

"What happened- Oh goodness…" Pixis sighed as he dropped down, "Ravalli, take her gear. I'll take _ to the infirmary. Continue on with training."

"B-But I have to go with her-"

"Ravalli. If this happened in the field, you wouldn't have time to worry about her when someone else is able to take care of it. Go back to training."

"Bu-"

"That's an order!"

".. Yes sir…" Levi looked at _ one last time as Pixis disappeared, carrying the girl, then took off. Pixis is right, as usual. If they were really fighting Titans, they would have both been eaten.

"Is she ok? Let me see her!" _ recognized that voice… Whose was it though?

"Stay back, Ravalli. I do not want anyone to stress her right now." It was a woman now, a voice _ didn't recognize at all. Though, maybe she did?

"But I want to see her!" The previous voice was laced with hurt and guilt.

"We think she hit her head, for all we know she may have a concussion. She may not even remember anything."

As the woman said that, memories of what had previously occurred flooded into _'s mind. Her gear didn't shoot where she wanted it to, let alone at all, and her sword got pinned into her side when it whipped back, causing the blade to puncture the flesh of her hip. _ cracked her eyes open, the sunlight greeting her with an immediate and unpleasant headache.

"L… Levi?" _ croaked, "Are… you ok?" She could finally place the voice to a face.

"_!" Levi pushed passed the nurse, falling to his knees beside _'s cot. "I'm fine, h-how do you feel? Are you hurting? Damnit- why didn't anyone get you some ice!-"

"I'm fine, Levi. Though, I'm not very eager if this is going to happen regularly."

Levi gave a deflated chuckle, "You idiot…"

Even smiling hurt _; the pain and aching began to set in. She moaned in agony, eyes squeezing shut. Her body felt cold, but her head and wound felt like it was on fire. _ had bruises throbbing stronger and weaker all over, where she supposed she took a hard beating during her fall. Damn, there were a lot of rocks in the training area.

"Oh dear, she's getting a fever, that's not good…" The nurse sighed, "Ravalli, I'm afraid you will have to leave _ alone now. Go on, shoo, I promise you she'll be fine." The woman ushered the annoyed Levi out of the room, then set to work to take care of _. "You sure do have a very caring boyfriend."

"He's just a friend!"

_'s wound wasn't as bad as expected, and it healed enough within a month that the nurse allowed her to resume training. Levi had visited her every day, telling her about what they learned, and if anything interesting happened. It was easy for her to catch up thanks to her new friend.

It was corny, to be honest, in _'s mind. Levi cheered her up with ease, brought her treats from the cafeteria, was gentle with correcting her, and best of all, he helped her forget her past. All the horrid things that poisoned her five year old mind, making her deeply emotion instead of emotionless… It was cliché, Levi used to be her enemy, but just in a week they became great friends.

Well, mostly friends.

"You cheated!" _ was on the ground after being knocked back by Levi's elbow connecting with her stomach. "T-The spider distracted me!"

"It isn't my fault you're a chicken." Levi's cocky and amused smile was brighter than it was before he met _.

"You're an ass."

"I know."


	4. Misunderstood

"I told you, Levi, I can't do it! I'm hopeless." The monochrome voice was full of dismay as she dramatically leaned against a giant tree, her hand on her forehead. "Hopeless I say!" _ whimpered. "I just don't have the strength…"

She yelped as her best friend gave a swift swipe to her head, "You're always so persistent, I mean, come on, it's not just a matter of strength, _."

"Timing too!?" She cried out, only to be hit again.

"Shut up, you idiot! Come on, listen to me. You can do it." Levi encouraged.

If you couldn't tell already, _ was having trouble with depth and precision when slashing the back of titan necks, in order to kill them. She was only able to go halfway the needed depth, while Levi could go past with ease.

"Come on, training will re-start soon. You can try again." He continued, leading _ back to the squad, where Pixis and some of his assistants were waiting for everyone.

Training began once more, _ and Levi sticking close as usual as they soared through the trees, slashing false Titan necks, giving each other directions.

Then of course, _'s gear had to malfunction.

"Levi!" She screamed as she fell, trying to grab onto branches. The cables had snapped in half, causing her to fall behind and down.

Levi immediately turned, swooping down, catching _ just before she hit the ground. "You're gear sure does hate you."

"I know." _ sighed, clinging onto Levi before jumping down onto a branch, "Go on ahead, I'll restring some more cords."

Nodding, the coal haired boy disappeared into the trees, leaving _ alone, besides for the occasional cadet swooping by. She made quick work of unraveling extra cords, attaching them to her gear and spare grappling hooks. As soon as _ was finished, she shot off to catch up with Levi.

"I'm back!" _ found Levi waiting on a tree for her. She dropped down next to him, "You ok?" He looked slightly pissed, worried, and annoyed.

"I think someone's messing with your gear."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's obvious, _. Your gear has malfunctioned multiple times, while no one else's have.

_ raised her eyesbrows, "Well, I guess that's possible. But seeing as I can still get on, I don't see the issue."

"But what if we get into a real battle, and something happens!"

"I doubt they'll have the nerve to try and actually get me killed, Levi. Chill." She waved the thought off, "C'mon, I think I'm getting this depth thing down."  
"Hold on." Levi took her swords from her hands, then dislocated them, giving her two of his own spare ones. "Go on."

"Really, Levi? I don't think they messed with my swords." _ sighed, shaking her head, "Thanks anyway. I was running out." She soared off, Levi following closely behind, ignoring the figure that disappeared behind a tree.

"I don't believe it!" _ hissed, "They _were _screwing with my swords!" _'s cut depth had change dramatically, tying with Levi's. She kicked a rock, then soared back upwards into the trees, finding Levi again. "You were right, as usual."

"We'll take this up with Pixis after training." Levi insisted, dropping down to slash another false Titan. "Number 23." Levi mused, loud enough for _ to hear. "How many have you gotten?"

"17 if you count the ones with terrible depth." _ called back.

"I doubt anyone has gotten that many." He smiled, pausing on a branch with _.

_ loved that smile. Levi might sound a little bored or blunt around most people, but around _ he was the sweetest thing on earth. To her, at least. That smile, the laugh with the occasional snort. Some people might think him a thug or a blatant asshole, but no, he was anything but. Levi was a smart, funny, sweet boy to his best friend.

Friend.

_ had never had a friend before Petra or Hanji. And definitely not a boyfriend.

"… Hey, _, I was thinking…"

"One sec, Levi, another Titan!" _ soared off, knocking off the head by accidently, but even still, she sliced into the neck down to the wood that held the cushion on place. "Hah!" _ balanced on the neck, "Hey, Levi, when we graduate, we're gunna be the best team anyone's ever seen, OK?"

Levi gave a small amused smile, "Of course, _." He murmured, following _ as the whistle to signal the end of training sounded.

Sighing, _ rounded another tree, looking around for Levi. Training just ended, and he went off to go tell everyone whom didn't hear the whistle. As soon as she heard familiar voices, she hid behind it again, seeing Levi and Hanji talking nearby. Though, the more she was listening… The more _'s heart broke.

She could only catch snippets of the conversation,

"… Love … Hanji…"

"… But…. _..."

"Don't…. Care…."

Even with those few words, _'s eyes began to tear up. Did she not make it obvious enough she had a thing for Levi? … But Levi did say he didn't care about _.

_ turned heel and ran, trying to put the conversation out of her mind. They were just talking about the weather or something! Yeah, that's it! She couldn't even hear the entire conversation, so she'd have to find out the facts before she jumped to conclusions.

…. But what if….

"_, calm down!" Hanji tried holding her friend back, seeing as she was about to attack another Trainee.

"No one calls Levi an asshole but _me!" __ screamed, "I'll kill you till you're dead as-"

"You're family perhaps?" Drake was his name, as _ had found out.

_ froze, staring at her peer with tears threatening to break though the flood gates of her eyes. But they dried up as soon as Hanji let _ go, sending the girl like a bull towards Drake, her hands curling into fists. "I'll kill you!"

Though, a hand yanked her back, "_." The calm voice of Levi made _ stop, then growling like a cat she curled into his arm. "He isn't worth even a glance. Leave him for the Titans." Levi turned to lead _ and Hanji away, before Drake decided to speak again.

"You can't protect her forever, Ravalli. She's bound to be Titan fo-" A fist connected with his jaw, the sound of shattering bone piercing the air.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Levi murmured dangerously, an arm curling itself back around _, leading her and her friend back to the cafeteria.

"Why does everyone hate us?" _ whispered softly, tears pricking her eyes again. _Damn it, why am I so sensitive? _She thought.

"Because we're at the top of the class, and they'll have to settle for the Garrison if they want to stay safe within the walls." Levi growled, his arms wrapping tighter around _. Hanji took this as her cue to leave.

"_, do you really want to join the Scouting Legion?"

"What?"

Levi's tone was serious, "Do you really want to join the Scouting Legion, even though we could stay safe within the inner walls, and have the honour of serving the king? When we could actually… Have a family?"

_'s face darkened, and slowly she began shaking her head, "I don't. That's ridiculous. I would rather die young and fighting than old, fat, soft and jolly. What's the point when you didn't do shit? No, I'll be the one to help eradicate the Titans. I'm not some sheltered princess, but I'm not going to be a disposable pawn either."

Suddenly, Levi's arms went tight around _, bringing them closer than usual. "Please, _. Go to the Military Police. I want you to be safe."

Usually her heart would beat like a trapped Titan. Usually, _ would want to snuggle closer into that warm embrace. Usually, _ would try to even kiss Levi.

Slowly, instead, _ pulled away, "Don't touch me…"

"_-"

"Get away!" She slapped away Levi's hand that tried to pull her back, "Leave me alone!"

"What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with _me? _Why don't you just say this to Hanji, and leave me alone? Besides, you're the one that loves her! I'm just your plaything!"

"… What?" Levi's face showed complete horror.

"I saw you confess to her, how you held her hands! I always see how you look at her, like you'd much rather be there than taking care of a lost cause!" _ screamed, "All I am is a broken orphan, why should anyone-" She was cut off abruptly by Levi's hand.

"_, calm down." He gently had her sit down on a stone bench, his arms going around her like they had a million times before. "I don't love Hanji. I'm not sure what you heard, but I was talking to her about you."

"W…. What?"

"I want you to stay safe. Within the walls." Levi spoke softly, gently pressing his forehead against _'s so that he could see her face clearly, "I love you, _."

"I… W… I…" _ was struggling for words, then when she tried to cover her mouth with a hand, Levi pressed his lips to her's gently.

"I love you." He repeated.

"... Idiot…" _ kissed him again, hands gently lacing in his hair.


	5. Graduation

_ was up before anyone else for once, "Graduation day!" She yelled, bouncing up and down.

"That's tomorrow, go back to bed!" Petra yelled back, hiding under the covers.

"Oh."

"Graduation day!" _ yelled the next morning.

"Yes, _. Graduation day." Petra sighed as she sat up, looking at her hands.

"Hm? What's wrong, Petra?" _ plopped down on the bed next to her roommate and friend.

"What branch are we going to go in?" The girl mused, grinding her teeth a bit. Petra was obviously nervous.

"Well! _ and I are going into the Scouting Legion, obviously." Hanji threw an arm around _ from out of nowhere, "You should join us, Petra! You were close to the top ten, it'll be easy to handle the titans!"

"Yes, but… Wouldn't you rather be safe in the inner walls, I mean, you both got in top ten…"

It was true. They had. Levi, _, Irvwin, and so forth had all made the top ten. In the three years they had been friends, _ didn't know where Levi wanted to go. It worried her…

_'s face darkened as she looked down, "I never did tell you, did I?"

Hanji worriedly looked at her friend, "_'s family was killed by titans. Like anyone else, she of course vowed to kill any and all Titans…"

"And if you had half a rat's ass of courage, you'd be doing the same, Petra!" _ spat, standing up, "Of course I vowed to kill the Titans. I never lived within walls, I was never trapped! But that doesn't mean I want the rest of y'all to be so! That's why I'm going to join the Scouting Legion, of course. I refuse to live like a coward."

"But do you really want to see your comrades die? Do _you _want to die, _ Even just for revenge that won't change a thing?" Petra stood up, facing _.

Taken aback, _ grit her teeth, "If it means that I can mean something to someone, then yes!"

"You do mean something, you're our best friend, _! I don't want you to die!"

"I'm joining the Scouting Legion. It's what my mother wanted, it's what will show my brothers that I'm stronger than them, and it's where I'm meant to be. Because I'm not a coward." _ countered, turning heel, grabbing her boots and finally leaving the cabin.

Petra's face held shock as she watched her two friends leave. "… Damnit…"

"Le-vi!" _'s sing-song voice sang as she attacked her boyfriend in a hug from behind.

Levi sighed with a smile, turning to put his arms around _, "Good morning, _."

"Geez. We need to cut your hair." She mumbled, hands fluffing up Levi's slightly long shaggy hair.

"I'll go to the-"

"I wanna do it!"

"… Thank you, _, but I don't think that's a good idea-"

"C'mon, I always cut my brothers hair, and I was just 5. I even do Petra's and Hanji's, lemmie give it a nice trim. Please!"

Levi sighed again, "Alright. Just don't make me look like Pixis."

"What was that?" The said balding head of the man was behind the couple.

"Nothing sir!"

With a towel around Levi's shoulders, Hanji and Irvwin watched as _ snipped away, cutting Levi's hair, a bowl sitting on his head so that it just barely covered his eyes as a guide.

"… He's looking a bit…"

"Yeah…"

"Like one of those weird cranes with the hair…"

"Shut up, he does not-" _ squeaked as she accidently cut too far down on the back of Levi's head, "… Oops…"

"O-Oops what!?"

"Nothing!" _ worked more furiously.

"_, I think you're going a bit… too short…"

"It's fine!"

After another ten minutes, Levi had an undercut, with the longer hair that was protected by the bowl being fixed by _with a comb. "See, told you it was fine. You look cute, Levi!" She passed him a mirror.

"Huh. It does look good. Thanks, _."

"What!? You look-"

Hanji elbowed Irvwin in the gut, "You did a great job _!"

Later that night, the graduation ceremony was being held. Well, it was ending more like. The current Commander of the Scouting Legion was speaking, "And anyone whom is too much of a coward to join the Scouting Legion, is dismissed."

It was silent for a moment, no one wanting to be the first to leave. That was until, Drake turned heel and walked with his head high, away from the squad, others slowly trickling away.

"C'mon, _. We better go find the Military-"

_ held her pose strongly, "I'm not going."

Levi's shocked face widened with fear, "What?"

"I'm going to see the outside world. And I would love for you to join me. But, if you wish to live as a coward, fine. Visit me sometime, since you'll have so much free time."

…. Levi sighed, then took stance next to _.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Levi leaned over and pecked _ on the cheek, whom turned a bit red.

"Yes, but who's going to keep an eye on _you, _Levi?" Hanji chortled, standing behind the two, Irvwin and Petra on either side of.

"You three too?"

"But of course."

"Petra, I thought you wanted to join the Garrison." _ murmured without turning.

"I was. But no one I know is joining, so I guess I'm stuck here."

Few people were left, whom _ didn't know all too well.

"I welcome those of you whom are willing to give up their lives with open arms."

Everyone saluted.

They were officially Scouting Legion Cadets.

"That's enough, _, no more, you've drank five bottles!" Levi yanked the six wine bottle from _'s hands.

"Screw you, Levi!" She slurred, "I can hold my drink better than anyone 'ere!"

"I swear…"

"Levi!" _ pronounced it "Levie" Instead of "Lev-eye", which annoyed him when anyone else said it. "I wanna sleep with ye'h." She tried to cling to him, who only rolled his eyes.

"_, you're drunk. You're going to bed."

"Are ye'h comin' wi' m'?" She giggled, her southern-ish accent heavy.

"You're lucky I put up with you like this."


	6. Excitement and Anxiety pair well

_ watched as the world was burning. A huge Titan somehow busted through the wall Maria, and now it had been breached. They were coming their stupid smiles plastered while all the people ran, screaming, crying as their loved ones were killed. But _ couldn't move. All she could do is watch.

Suddenly, a Titan turned to her. _"_..." _It growled. _"_..." _It kept growling, advancing towards the girl.

"_!" Levi shook _ awake, "Wake up!"

_ shot up, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Son of a… Levi, I had an awful dream…"

"I'd imagine so, you were practically screaming in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Unfortunately. C'mon, get dressed, we have our first assignment."

"Alright-" _ hissed as soon as she moved her ankle, "Ow, the hell…"

Levi gave a small smile, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You were so drunk you kept running into things and hurt your leg. You're lucky I forced you to drink a lot of water as to avoid a hangover."

_ chuckled softly, "What would I do without you, Levi?" She pecked him on the lips, making the slightly taller man turn a bit red then smile wider. "…. Wait, what are you doing in my room? Where's Hanji and Petra?"

"You really were drunk. We got moved to the Scouting Legion HQ, now we have to share a room." Levi sighed, sitting next to _.

"… Not sure how they find that a good idea…"

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope!" _ shoved Levi back off the bed, "Shoo, I'm gunna get changed. Go save me some rolls."

"Ahck, fine." Levi gave a tch, stood up and left the room, adjusting a fluffy ascot tie around his neck. One thing _ did remember was that she had given it to him days prior, and completely forgot he had rarely taken it off.

Getting dressed, the new cadet was attempting to figure out what their assignment was. The yearly expedition!? No, wait… That was later on. And besides, they would have had an announcement.

But _ could only hope, and therefore bolted out of her room after shoving on the last boot, prancing fast with a spring in her step, humming softly.

Using the sign that read "Cafeteria" to direct her, _ found her way to the mess hall. It was filled with Cadets, regular soldiers, and many others of the Scouting Legion.

"_, over here!" Hanji waved _ over, a pissy looking Petra on one side, Levi and Irvwin across from.

"Morning." _ smiled, sitting down, "Thanks for getting my breakfast, Zoe." _ hardly used Hanji's first name, as a strong sign of respect, despite they were friends.

"Ah-ah, it was loverboy over her." Hanji giggled, watching Levi turn a bit red.

"Aw, thanks then, Lev-ie." She smiled, popping a kiss on Levi's cheek, which only made him all the more red.

"Whatever."

That's one thing _ loved about Levi. Some people would think him a bit cold, but really, he was the sweetest thing on earth. Whenever he said "whatever" after a thank you, he really meant, "Of course, I'll do anything for you even a hundred times." Well, to _ at least. To anyone else it was "Whatever. Do it yourself next time."

With _'s left leg twined with Levi's right, everyone continued to eat, talking about the day's assignment, the future, who will kill the most Titans (Levi of course was voted to), and whatever else took their fancy.

_ sighed as she plopped down on her bed, "Damn superior brats…" She murmured. They had spent the entire day repairing the wall, nothing interesting at all. Levi wouldn't even let her sneak off to grab something to munch on.

Levi was already, sitting on his own bed, "I don't think I ever asked you what your dream was." He turned his head to _.

Her breath hitched as she stared down at her boots. "I… Well…" _ sighed, "It's just a dream, but like… There was this lightning strike… And a gigantic Titan had appeared, then knocked a hole in the wall, letting more smaller titans in…" She murmured, twiddling her thumbs, "But that's just a stupid nightmare, I don't know what I was thinking-"

"It's not stupid. The wall will be breached sooner or later. Let's just hope we aren't around to see later."

"You're terrible at making people feel better…" _ sighed, "Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?" He looked back over to _.

"…Never mind." _ pulled off her boots and began to change into her night clothes, ignoring Levi's prying eyes. She hopped back into bed, blowing out the candle on her bed stand. "Goodnight."

Though, she could feel Levi get into bed next to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "I love you."

Every time _ heard those words she felt like a cliché love drunk character in a book. It was stupid. "I love you too." She smiled brightly all the same, not bothering to kick him out like she usually would.

Months past and _ found herself getting more bored of the Scouting Legion with every day. Were cleaning chores and wall repairs really the only job of a cadet?! Tch. She was wondering when they would be going on an expedition…

And today was just that day. Well, more like the announcement.

"The Scouting Legion will be going on the yearly expedition beyond the walls, to the South, through the Shiganshina district." The commander of the Scouting Legion announced, standing at the front of the meeting hall. Cadets and even a few other young looking soldiers looked around nervously, murmuring softly.

"Will it be like any other expedition?"

"Yes."

"How many squads will stay behind?"

"Five."

Question after question was answered with patience, and then the squads staying behind were announced. None of which included _'s and Levi's.

"We get to go beyond the walls!" _ beamed, like usual, "What do you think it's like, Levi?"

Levi for once, looked uneasy, "I guess we'll be finding out in a month." He murmured, his arm loosely snaking around _'s. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Levi, your scarf is uneven." _ set to work fixing the material, making him relax a bit. He loved how she could make all thoughts disappear with ease.

He just hoped she couldn't do the same with herself.


	7. Pre-Expedition Jitters

"Wake up, _." Levi poked _'s stomach, the girl refusing to get out of bed.

"Five more minutes, "Ma'…" _ murmured, turning back over, snuggling into the warmth of the blankets, trying to escape the cold air.

"_! Get up." He ripped the blanket off of _, causing her to growl in annoyance, "The expedition is tomorrow. You need to start packing."

Sighing, she sat up, "Alright, aright. I'll get u-" _ covered her mouth, "Christ above…" She ran off to the waist bin, spilling the remains of last night's dinner into it.

Levi, as much as he hated anything gross, was at _'s side in seconds as she continued to retch, "A-Are you alright, _? Do you want me to get the n-"

"No! I'm fine, just f-" She was cut off by her own vomit.

"This is the fourth day in a row, _! I'm getting the nurse!" Levi rushed out, leaving the weakly protesting _ alone.

She had been like this for days, puking, motion sickness, Levi was worried she was coming down with something serious. But _ refused to have help. "She's much too stubborn for her own good…" Levi mumbled as he rushed into the infirmary, "I need a nurse, quickly. Cadet _(L. Name)_ is ill." He said as formal as he could. Caren, a mute nurse, nodded and followed Levi back. Levi didn't know how Caren lost her voice, only that she used to be a soldier and retired to being a nurse.

Caren shook her head as she finished examining _, asking questions by writing on a piece of paper. Just when she was about to write down the cause of sickness, _ grabbed the older woman, pleading eyes telling her to keep it serious.

"What? What is it?" Levi worriedly tried to see what Caren was scribbling down.

"She's just nervous." Caren held it up to Levi, then disappeared out the door again.

"Are you really that bad, _?" He worriedly squatted ifront of _ as she sat on the bed, holding her hands.

"E-Eh… It just looks bad. I'll be ok once we get out there." She tried to smile, rubbing a thumb against his hand.

"Maybe you should stay…"

"No! I can handle it-" _ was cut off, rushing to the waste bin again.

"Yeah. You're definitely staying."

"Try explaining that to the chief…"

And boy, did Levi try. But the chief insisted that they needed both his and _'s expertise out in the field.

"But she's sick- what if something happens to her!"

"It's just post expedition jitters. Happens all the time."

"But-"

"Exit, Cadet. I have some last work to do and don't have time to deal with you."

Levi scowled, gave a sloppy salute, and left quickly. Just as he was about to open the door to his and _'s dorm, he heard Hanji and Petra squeal from inside, and _ trying to quiet them.

"What the…" Levi opened the door, startling the three girls.

"Levi! What did you hear!?"

"Just two crazy girls exerting air."

"Tch." Petra turned heel and left, casting a glare to _ before dragging Hanji with her.

"What was that about?" He raised a brow, bending over slightly to try and fix _'s hair that had become bedraggled.

"Nothing, they just didn't want me to go on the Expedition without them, considering my state…" _ murmured, leaning into Levi's hand, looking nervous.

Levi held her comfortingly, sitting down next to her, "It'll be ok. I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered softly, pecking her on the head.

"I know…"

**Author notes: **

**Hi guys, Icey here! I just wanted to apologize for not updating as often. I'm lazy when ever I'm done with real life issues, so, yeah. I'll try to post more, so bear with me here! I'm thinking about making a modern LeviXReader, say Reader tends to get into trouble, and Levi is the chief of the local police force? How does that sound? **


	8. First Titan

As soon as they left the gates, _ was met with a feeling of freedom she had never felt before. But there was still anxiety pooling in the pit of her stomach. "Levi…" She murmured, her horse sticking close to Levi's.

"Yes, _?"

"… Nevermind."

They pressed forward, their formation protected by support groups. Eventually, they got to a forest, trees even bigger than the ones in the training fields. _ was awestruck as she looked up and around, though her attention was brought back to the mission when Levi prodded her.

"Remember, we're supposed to clear out the forests surrounding the small villages. Eyes and ears on the road, not in the sky."

"Right…"  
And so they continued. Hours of riding around, nothing interesting. Until…

"What the hell is that!?" _ screamed, a 10m class titan running towards them. It looked human, but far from even still, a stupid, malicious grin on it's face.

"That, is a titan." Levi grit his teeth. This was their first Titan. "Into the trees!"

Their gear was quick to start up, sending the two up high into the trees, abandoning their horses. Even though the titan obviously saw the two… It bypassed them completely.

"I… It didn't attack us?"

"It's like an… aberrant…" Levi murmured, "I never heard of a Titan doing so, though…"

"Whatever, we have to stop it before it reaches the wagons!" _ said with determination, soaring off after the Titan, ignoring Levi's pleas to stay back.

"Tch…" He shot a smoke round, saying that a Titan was penetrating the formation, then shot off after _.

"Hey, stupid!" _ shouted at the titan, following it, "Hey! Come after me!" She nearly smacked into the Titan's face however, when it suddenly stopped, turning to _, who was dangling right in front of its face.

"I-I… Mean…. I'm sorry for…." She was frozen in fear, staring at the Titan's stupid grin.

"_!" Levi yelled, slicing into the Titan's neck from behind, causing it to fall to the ground before it could grab her. "Are you ok!?"

"I… I am. I kinda… Froze…" _ held her stomach, feeling like she was going to puke.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Levi murmured, pulling her up. _ held onto Levi, shaking slightly.

"I wanna go home…" She whispered softly.

"It'll be ok, _. This'll be over before you know it." He insisted, hugging her tightly. "Come on, lets go find the horses-"

"Hey! Are you two ok?" Hanji and Petra came riding, Levi and _'s horses in tow. "Waaaah!" Hanji jumped off her horse, exaiming the burning Titan corpse, "A titan! You guys killed a titan! I wanted to see it!" She whined.

_ gave a small giggle as Levi rolled his eyes. The group of four continued as one, caution higher than ever. _ and Levi had seen and killed their first titan. And she wasn't sure if she could face another one.


	9. So much for my happy ending

**Hello my lovlies! This is Icey speaking, I apologize for not uploading in a while, a lot of RL crap got in the way and I was just too plain lazy and tired to write. However! I am back and will be bringing more reader inserts. Does anyone have any ideas? I'll write for SnK, Hetalia, Free!, Shugo Chara, Junjou Romantica, Sekaii Ichi Hatsukoi, Reader inserts, Brotps, Pairings, and much more! Just review or PM with a suggestion. Here is the last chapter of Frienamies before the epilouge, no happy endings I'm afraid. Warning! Gore towards the end. Read at your own risk!**

It was a rough ride. There weren't terribly many titans, but that didn't mean _ wasn't terrified. Petra, Hanji, _ and Levi could only take down titans togeather, why Levi couldn't do it on his own again, _ wasn't sure. He seemed to be so swift when he moved, he was in the top ten for a reason.

_ trembled slightly, feeling nervous for many reasons. Would they be attacked by one or multiple titans next? What about an Abberant, as they have decided to call the titan? Would one of them... Die?

They were running out of air in their tanks and blades to use. The four would have to retreat soon to refill. There was thumping of footsteps, loud, like the rest. A 15m Class was infront of them, stupid smile on it's face. The disturbing creature was larger than any _ had seen yet.

"Take to the trees!" Levi ordered, and they all launched high up, the titan coming closer. Then, all hell broke loose.

The titan lashed out, trying to grab anyone it could reach. This titan was too dangerous, it's long hair made it impossible to tell just where it's neck was. One wrong move, and they all were dead.

When Hanji and Petra were trying to go to another tree, it grabbed their cables, snapping them, rendering the girl's gear useless. They tumbled to the ground, landing in bushes that broke what would have been an awful fall.

"Zoe, Petra!" _ screamed, flying forward, when her gas ran out. She decended to the ground, (Tumbled more like) the titan facing her best friends.

"_, get back!" Everytime Levi tried to slice into the neck of the titan, it managed to turn at the last second and attempt to bite or grab Levi. He was too quick for it, thankfully.

Suddenly rocks were being throw at the titan, then swords began stabbing it's feet. "Leave! My! Friends! Alone!" _ Screamed, then as the titan turned to her, she began running, "Come on you stupid oaf! Get over here! Follow me, idiot! Shithead!" _ hopped onto a horse, riding fast as the titan followed her. "Thats a good fucker, keep going!"

Soon the titan, and _ had disapeared into the heavy growth of the forest. Levi had no choice but to help Hanji and Petra back to the wagons, where they would hopefully be safe. As he did so, Levi was sure _ was alright. He was positive. She's a smart, witty, gorgeous woman. The girl was practically immortal.

... But did all those qualities matter in the field?

He pushed the thought away. She would be fine, better than fine, alive and well. This was all just a nightmare, and when Levi woke up _ will be safe in his arms, a sleepy little smile on her face. They would join the Military Police, and be safe within the walls, enjoying sweet rolls and meat.

Oh, but he knew this wasn't something his mind concoted. _ was in danger. As soon as the wagons were in view, Levi pushed the horses harder. He left Hanji and Petra with the medics, quickly refilled on air and swords, took some extra for _, and shot off, his horse pushed harder.

"I'm coming _..." He murmured under his breath, loosing it in the wind. Coming back to the path they had been on, Levi followed a trail of horse prints, trying to find _. Suddenly, a scream rang out, _'s voice. He pushed harder, then Levi shot into the trees. Soon he found the titan, squatting near the ground. Levi's heart raced.

Ba-dump.

_ would be fine.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump. _

She'd be standing over the titan, smiling as it steamed, burning upinto non-existance.

**Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. **

There was blood on the ground that wasn't burning. There were 3DMG parts littering the ground. The titan turned and looked around, sensing Levi's presence, munching on a girl.

_Ba-dump. _

With _(Colour)_ hair.

_Ba-dum._

And darkened _(colour)_ eyes.

_Ba-dum._

And a small smile smile on her dead face as she mouthed the words, "I love you, Levi." And then was swallowed whole.


	10. The Angel's Epilouge

Levi's eyes were dark, and tired as he laid in bed for the fifth day in a row. He finally accepted in. _ was gone, and he couldn't bring her back.

The was a soft knock on the door, and Petra shuffled in, holding a piece of paper. "Levi, you can't stay in here forever..."

"Yes, I can. And I will." He stared at the cieling like it had been the one to take his beloved.

"_ Would want you to go-"

"Don't talk about her."

Petra stared at him for a few seconds, and sighed. "Rivalle, _ and the baby are gone. The least honor you can do them is to-"

"Baby?" Levi shot up, his face twisted in horror.

Taken aback, Petra flinched slightly, "Did... Did _ not tell you she was expecting?"

He slowly shook his head, mouth barely agape. She sighed again and looked down, "_ didn't want to tell you until after the expedition, but Hanji and I convinced her it was for the better to tell you before... I guess she didn't hold through."

Levi fell backwards onto his bed, which reeked with body odor. "I can't believe this..." He lost his beloved, a potential wife, and a child he never knew about.

He heard the paper being set down, "These are the adresses to _'s orphanage and her father's home. You are to announced her death as soon as possible, so get to it." Petra left without another word, closing the door.

Plucking the paper from the bedstand, he read the addresses. The Shinganshina district Orphanage, and another address in district Yalkell within wall Sina. 'Two very different places.' Levi thought, recalling that _ did indeed have a father she rarely spoke about. All he knew was that the man was requested to use his talents as a professor to help educate the Military Police and further invent weapons against Titans.

Next thing Levi knew was that he was in uniform, standing infront of the gates to the orphanage. He lowly knocked the huge handle, then folded his arms in a salute. A woman no taller than Levi, but obviouly much older, and chubby opened the door. "_? Is that you-" The woman placed on some glasses, then a looked of sadness overcame her face.

"I am Rivalle of the Survey Corps, here to deliver the news of the death of _( )_ _( )_, whom died a valiant death, leading a 15M class titan away from her injured comrades, saving their's and many lives." Levi's voice was flat, but shook slightly towards the end.

"Oh... My... By the wall of Sina..." The woman clasped her hands against her apron, a couple children clutching the skirt of her dress all of a sudden, asking if _ was here.

"Please, come in, I was just about to take a break and have some tea." The woman invited Levi inside, whom complied, leading him to a small room that only had a small table and a few chairs. On it was a pot of softly steaming tea, that reminded him of the titan.

_Levi sliced into the Titan's neck, several times, then sliced off it's legs, arms, and head as it steamed, screaming and howling in emotional trauma, _'s name being repeated over and over. It took three soliders to take the grieving man back to the wagons, where Hanji did her best to comfort the man. But it hardly worked. _ was gone. _

"I'm Rena, I took care of _ when she first came to the orphanage." The woman snapped Levi out of his thoughts, pouring him some tea as the sat down. "_ was so little, and so broken..." Rena's voice was soft, "But she was young and had time to adjust, and sort herself out. _ was always a witty girl, but she tended to act before thinking. Even after she enlisted with the Military, she came to visit often." _Ah, so that's why _ disapeared on days off._ "Today would have been one of those days. The children will be so disapointed..." _Children... _"_ was wonderful with kids. She never talked about marrying and having some of her own one day though..."

"_ was my girlfriend. She was going to be my wife, and a mother to the child she carried in her last days." Levi suddenly blurted out, his eyes wide with horror all over again as he stared at his cup.

Rena gasped, her eyebrowns knitting togeather in worry, "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear... Please, drink up, this tea is for tense musles and you sure do have some. I'm sure you will have to visit _'s father. He was so disapointed, having to leave _ behind to work in wall Sina. She sometimes visited him, but not often, you know. _ resented him for leaving."

The two talked, exchanging stories about _. By the end, Levi felt lighter and more relaxed than he's ever been (especially when he had to deal with _'s antics. He still remembered when she pranked the trainee's captain by putting a snake in his toilet, and punished Levi as well for helping _.). He made his way on a Ferry, though wall Maria, then Rose, and finally to wall Sina, where he went to the Yalkell district.

The directions were terrible but Levi made it to a workshop on the Higherclass's lower class part of town. He could see through the window that 3DMG forms he had never seen before littered the place. He knocked on the door, and saluted as an extremely tall (Well, compaired to Levi) man opened the door. He wore an apron covered in oil stains over his green work jump suit that held the Military Police crest on it, _( )_ hair in a mess. "Yes?"

"I am Rivalle of the Survey Corps, here to deliver the news of the death of _( )_ _( )_, whom died a valiant death, leading a 15M class titan away from her injured comrades, saving their's and many lives." Levi repeated from before, his voice completely flat though.

The man raised his eyebrows, "_? She's dead?" Levi nodded solemnly. "You must be the 'pain in the ass hottie' _ always spoke about, eh? Her boyfriend?" Levi reddened slightly, then nodded again. "I see. Wait right here." The man disapeared into the workshop, then came back, a small decorative box in his hands. He opened it, then pulled out a man's ring, a small, firey red opal adorning it, shimmering in the last rays of sunlight. "_ had spent hours every time she came over to work on this, saying it would be for someone very special to her. Its so small, it didn't fit me of course, but it must be for you."

Levi's face grew saddened again, taking the ring from the man, exaiming it. The opal wasn't giant, but it wasn't tiny either. On the inside, three words engraved it, "For my love." Levi shook, placing it on his left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

_'s father gave a small smile, "Please, realize I loved my daughter very much. And I wanted her to be happy. And she was, with you. Everytime she visited after joining the Military, she would beam bright, talking about her lover and how she would kill as many titans as there were humans." Suddenly someone yelled from within the workshop, summoning the man. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Please have a safe trip back." And before Levi could repond, he closed the door.

"I miss you so much, _..." Little did Levi know, there was a little angel with _( )_ hair, one blue wing and one white, following close behind him.

"You're such a sap, Lev-ie..."


End file.
